


Neighbor AU

by Goose_Goddess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my entry for the December 3 / 4 AUIdeas Advent Calendar.<br/>Here's the prompt:</p>
<p>NEIGHBOR AU</p>
<p>Character A and Character B are online friends who have never met in real life, and due to Character B’s overcautious nature, neither of them ever revealed where they lived. One day, while Character B is wasting time at an outdoor mall, they can clearly see Character A sitting inside a coffeeshop just around the corner, smiling at their laptop as they work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Neighbor AU

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my entry for the December 3 / 4 AUIdeas Advent Calendar.  
> Here's the prompt:
> 
> NEIGHBOR AU
> 
> Character A and Character B are online friends who have never met in real life, and due to Character B’s overcautious nature, neither of them ever revealed where they lived. One day, while Character B is wasting time at an outdoor mall, they can clearly see Character A sitting inside a coffeeshop just around the corner, smiling at their laptop as they work.

“So hows the weather out wherever you are?” Equalyzer’s familiar teasing voice came through Mattie’s headphones. “Still frigid and frozen?” 

Mattie smiled and typed back. 

_MapleSyrupCartel: U no it. What u xpect in the great white north?_

“Cool. In the 50s or so. That’s about 10 for you celsius users.”

Mattie grinned, amused how Equalyzer always translated things into metric for him since he’d mentioned he was from Canada, and he knew Equalyzer lived in America. He hadn’t told him yet that he’d moved to America at the start of the school year. 

_MapleSyrup Cartel: Nice. But gtg. Homework calls._

“Yeah, yeah. Me to. Got midterms coming up and I have to hit the books hard. Same time Friday?”

_MapleSyrupCartel: No can do. Game w bro. Saturday?_

“All right. And one of these days you really need to get yourself a decent headset with a mic.” Equalyzer answered. “See you Saturday Maple.”

_MapleSyrupCartel: L8r._ Mattie logged out.

****

“Crap, Mattie I forgot my ID.” Al stopped.

“Really Al?” Mattie sighed “we’re late.”

“I’ll be right back.” Al ran off and started up the stairs two at a time.

Mattie wandered into the student lounge and looked around. A few students were seated in chairs working, and one rather loud guy was seated in a corner, his computer setup spread across half the table. He had on a headset with a mic, and was typing on his keyboard with one hand while running a gaming mouse with the other. 

Curious, Mattie walked over to see what he was playing. 

“For craps sake you newb. The healer’s oom. Don’t pull!” The guy threw both hands over his head, pulling at his silver blonde hair with one hand.

Mattie stopped short. He knew that voice. Knew that voice really well. 

“Yo, Mattie, got them.” Al yelled.

Mattie turned to see his brother dash into the lounge.

“Who’s that guy over in the corner?” Mattie asked.

Al glanced in that direction. “Ugh. That’s Gilbert. Noisy jerk from third floor. He’s down here all the time playing. Make so much noise no one can even study in this area when he’s here. Lets go.” Al grabbed his arm and sped him out the door.

****

Saturday, Mattie debated going over and meeting Gilbert. But it was one thing to be friends online, but Gilbert was so outgoing, and according to Al, had a lot of friends. He wasn’t going to be thrilled to find out that his online friend was so boring and dull. 

In the end, Mattie decided to just set up in Al’s lounge and play there. He could claim he’d gone to visit his brother, then just head down to the lounge and play. He could make sure that Gilbert really was Equalyzer.

Gilbert was already set up in the same corner when he got there, so Mattie picked a different corner, dropping his English book and a notebook on the table before logging into the game. 

Equalyzer’s cheerful “Sup dude!” came through the air seconds before Mattie heard it in his earphones. Gilbert was definitely Equalyzer. Mattie thought about saying something, but decided to wait.

The ran a dungeon, Equalyzer nagging him about getting an actual headset and teasingly asking questions to find out where he lived. Mattie replied like he always did, insisting that he didn’t need a mic and answering all questions about his home with jokes or silly comments. 

When they finished, Gilbert/Equalyzer announced he needed a brb and got up. He walked toward Mattie, heading toward the restrooms. Mattie frantically minimized his game window and popped up a blank google window. “Keep an eye on my stuff?” He asked as he passed Mattie. 

Mattie nodded. “Sure.” He smiled nervously, hoping he didn’t look suspicious. 

A few minutes later, he came back. “Thanks guy.” He said and headed back to his spot. 

Mattie smiled back. “No trouble.”

Once Gilbert/Equalyzer was seated again, Mattie switched back to his gaming window and apologized for being afk for a few. 

During the second dungeon, a few other guys came into the lounge and sat on the couch in front of the TV. The dark haired one started flipping through the channels, looking for something to watch. The other, a tall blonde with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail, ignored the TV and just looked around the lounge. There weren’t that many people there, and Mattie realized that the guy’s attention was returning to him constantly.

After a few minutes, the guy stood up and walked over behind Mattie. “Hello there.” The guy said, leaning over his shoulder to see what was on his screen. “Well, that was not what I expected.” The guy laughed. He waved at the books. “I thought I’d find you studying poetry.”

Matt hunched his shoulders. “I’m taking a break.”

“No worries, mon cher.” The blond tilted his head and looked more closely at the screen. “That looks like the awful game Gil is always going on about. In fact, that looks like Gil’s ridiculous bull headed character.”

Mattie froze, then looked at the blond who was still squinting at the screen. Then to Mattie’s horror, he looked up right at Gilbert/Equalyzer. “Gil, what is your silly bull man named?”

Gilbert/Equalyzer, stopped in the middle of a rant and glared. “Francis, I’m in the middle of a dungeon.”

“What’s your guys name?”

“Equalyzer.” Gilbert/Equalyzer snapped. 

“So that is you!” Francis laughed, pointing at Mattie’s screen.

Mattie panicked. He slammed his laptop closed, shoved everything into his bag and ran.

He made it all the way to the sidewalk before someone grabbed his arm and he pulled around to face Gilbert.

“Maple?” The silver-blond asked, hopefully. “Is it you? Francis said you are.”

Mattie nodded, face flaming. “Hi. I’m Mattie.”

“Awesome!” The silver-blond yelled, and threw his arms around Mattie. “Now we can play in the same room and I can actually hear you talk.”


End file.
